Dreams
by AmberMurden
Summary: Bella a girl who was forced to move to forks washington after her father accepted the job as police chief
1. Chapter 1

**All thing related to twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyers, I own nothing**

Bella's POV

I loved Phoenix, I really did, but when my mom and Charlie announced that we were moving, I cried I would be leaving my friends that I had grown up with, I would be leaving the life I loved all because Charlie had been offered the job of Chief of Police in his hometown of Forks Washington. A small town full of working class families, and very few days of sunshine and warmth, Forks was known for being the wettest place in the continental united states. Renee went to Forks a week ago to get the house ready for us to move into, while Charlie and I stayed in Phoenix to pack seventeen years of memories into a U-Haul truck.

My last day of school was the last day before Christmas vacation. It was planned this way so that Renee a kindergarten teacher could take over the spot being left open by the retiring Mrs. Jones, and so that I wouldn't miss any school days and be able to start school in Forks at the start of the new semester.

As I said my tear filled good-byes to all of my friends, teachers and the sun I got into the truck with Charlie for a 3 day drive or as my parents are calling it a "father daughter bonding" Charlie and I did not have the best of relationship he spent the first ten years of my life in the navy most of the time he was either overseas on a ship or busy working on base. After retiring from the navy Charlie joined the police force in Phoenix working his way up through the ranks finally making it as a captain. Growing up with a high ranked military officer and then a high ranked police officer is hard on any teenage girls life, very few boys did not fear my father enough ask me out in fear that Charlie would become over protective and have him followed by an unmarked police cruiser or something like that, so my personal life was rather non existent and the few friends I had grew up with me and Charlie knew them and their parents so he trusted them with his little girl.

The next three days were boring filled with crappy music on the radio, fast food, truck stops, and motels conveniently located on the highway. On the fourth day we finally arrived to a dark raining Forks don't know whether it was meant as a omen but I took it that way. When we pulled up in front of the new house I was shocked I was not expecting a bright and cheerful house in this depressing town. As we stepped out of the truck we were meet by Renee with big hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Renee grabbed our arms pulling us into the house to show us what she had done to make it feel like home.

" and this is the living room nice and open, which leads into the dinning room and kitchen" She said " oh Bella I have got to show you your room you will just love it"

As she dragged me up the stairs I decided the house was not that bad and I hopped that once we unpacked our things that I would like it more.

"And here we are Bella your room" Renee said as she opened the door to a large bright room that had windows overlooking the front yard, and had a great view of the mountains in the distance, Renee was right I did love it, but I would love it even more once I was done making it mine.

**Edwards POV**

As I looked out my window I noticed that there was a moving truck in the driveway of the house next door, we had all known the marsh house was bought by the family of the new police chief, just my luck having the head honcho of the Forks Police Department living next door would stop the parties that Carlisle and Esme did not know that Emmett and I threw when ever they were out of town. As I was getting dressed I heard a knock on the door.

" knock knock are u dressed" Esme said as she was opening the door just enough so she knew that I could hear her.

"yeah im decent what's up mom"

" oh I just want to tell you that the new neighbors have arrived and possibly later I want you and your brother to introduce yourselves. They have a daughter your age, and being new im sure it would be nice for her to have some friendly faces when she goes to school"

"yeah no problem mom I'll do it later I have some things I need to do, I'll go over and say hi when I get back"

Five minutes later as I was bruising my teeth and Emmett came in

"dude have u seen the new neighbor chick she's hot not like Rose hot or anything but she'd deferentially doable" he said " I know you don't date high school chicks but she looks like she might be a good one night stand"

"yeah that would be an easy one to blow off did you forget that she is the new police chiefs daughter and out new next door neighbor, I think ill stay away I like to hit it and quit it you know how us Cullen men are."

Carlisle was the only Cullen man in generations that was actually happy in his marriage, when Carlisle found Esme he broke the chain and everyone thought the children he had would be just like him but so far nope neither Emmett or myself were following in his footsteps on anything. The Cullen family is known for the great doctors the men have become and neither Emmett or myself were interested in medicine. Emmett was the star athlete of Forks High School playing every sport that it had to offer, me on the other hand I played a few sports I was good at soccer but not good enough to get into college but a scholarship want the only thing that was going to get me into college, Emmett and I had Trust funds set up that when we turned 18 we could access them and Carlisle and Esme had been putting away money for our college funds since they got married and knew they wanted children.

As I grabbed my keys off of my desk I looked out the window and saw what I assumed was chief Swan bringing boxes into the house, there was no sign of this doable daughter that Emmett was talking about. When I got into my shinny new Volvo that Carlisle bought me I looked at the house next door and saw exactly what I wanted to see. She wasn't the type of girl I usually went for, she wasn't tall and leggy, and she didn't have large breast like every other woman I've has sex with but despite all of that she was still cute. As I was pulling out of the driveway I had to call Jasper I couldn't resist telling him about the new neighbor I just hoped that he wasn't busy with any girls to not answer his cell. As I was driving past there house who I assumed was Chief Swans wife Renee the new kindergarten teacher I saw her wave like a good neighbor would I just acted like I didn't see her, im not into that nice shit I hated neighbors cause we always seemed to have problems with them. The people who lived there before the Swans the Marshes were an older couple so every time Emmett and I would have a party they would complain or just call the cops, lucky for Emmett and I the cops would never come out cause the Marshes has a reputation of crying wolf. Thirty minutes after I called jasper and left a voicemail the ass actually called me back.

"hey douche what took you so long to finally call me back."

" I was busy you know how Alice likes everything to be quiet when were having sex, she doesn't want me distracted." he said " so what was so important that I just had to call you back like now."

" Oh nothing just the new neighbors are moving in and well since my parents are leaving this week and I know your parents are going to be gone lets have a party at your place, you bring the booze ill bring the ladies."

"Sounds good to me bro make sure the ladies are hot you know we've got to only have the best we can't be slumming it, maybe you could bring some of those college chicks.

" Sure I'll see what I can do." and I hung up before he could ask any more questions about who I would get to go to his party but im sure he wasn't doubting my capability to bring them. Jasper and I had grown up together and he had seen all the women I had been with and he knew I only went for the good ones.

When I got home Esme was talking to the new neighbors and when I got out of the car she called me over to meet them.

"hey sweetie I would like you to meet the new neighbors, chief swan, his wife Renee and their daughter Bella."

" its nice to meet you, I'm Edward" and just as I was saying that Emmett came running out of the house with out a shirt on showing of his muscular build.

"and this is my other son Emmett, Emmett meet Chief Swan, Renee , and Bella." Esme Said

While Esme was talking I notice that Bella wasn't talking either she was shy or she was taught not to interrupt adults when they were talking.

That night after Carlisle and Esme left for the weekend Emmett and I were getting ready to leave for the party, as we were walking out the door Emmett started talking about something I did not care to hear, on the ride to jaspers house I stopped and picked up a few of my lady friends for the long entertaining night ahead of us. As I pulled up to Jaspers house I was greeted by people in the front yard making out and parting, after I parked my car I was making a bee line for the bar, it had become common knowledge to everyone except my parents that the kids of Forks enjoy two things alcohol and sex and we would do as much of both as we could.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers**

Edwards POV

I was awoken by loud voices, someone's car horn and my cell phone ringing, as I picked up my phone I saw that it was the good doctor, as I picked it up preparing to act as normal as I could.

"hello"

"hey I just wanted to check up on you guys I tried calling your brother and he didn't answer his phone. Do you know where he is?"

"yeah he went out for a run he left his phone here, you know how he is he's too busy checking out the ladies to worry about caring a phone with him."

"ok well when he gets back have him call me, you know I don't like leaving you guys at home alone when Im away for longer than a weekend."

"ok dad ill tell him you called and you don't have to worry about us were good kids and you know you can trust us, well I'll tell him you called when he gets back"

The truth was I didn't know where my brother was the last thing I remember about the night before was drinking way to much at jaspers house. I have no idea how I managed to drive home or get into my house. I sat up in my bed to a sudden head rush and looked around noticing that there was someone else in my bed, not remembering her name I climbed out of my bed noticing for the first time that I was missing some articles of clothing. Then I looked around the floor of my room looking for my boxers or something to cover up, as I found them and were putting them on who ever her name was, was waking up.

"hey is it cool if I take a shower before I leave."

"no im sorry it would be better if you left as quickly as possible." I didn't want to seem rude when I said that but I don't like the women I sleep with hanging around my house or being clingy to me.

When I was in the bathroom doing my morning thing, I heard her leave and that was my signal that it was safe for me to leave my bathroom. As I was walking back into my room I continued to hear the voices from out side I decided to look out and see what the hell was going on. When I looked out I saw Bella and her mother standing by a new car that wasn't there the day before when I meet them, and just then I saw Chief Swan hand over a key to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

It was my first night in the new house I was unpacking some of my boxes of things I heard a knock on the door.

"yeah come in"

"hey sweet how is it going." Charlie Said " can I talk to you for a minute?"

"yeah sure thing dad, what's up?"

" I know it was hard for you to just leave all your friends in phoenix, and im sure nothing is ever going to make it better, but your mother and I have decided that it is about time you get your own car."

" oh my god dad are you sure you and mom can afford to buy me a car?"

"Bella sweetie its nothing brand new but its not old and beat up. Your mother and I already paid for it and picked it out, so either you can be happy and enjoy your first car or we can donate it to a charity like bridge house or something like that."

"no dad don't do that I already love it, I just wasn't expecting to get a car, I thought that you or mom would be driving me to and from school."

"sweetie you're a senior now your going to be going off to college in a few years you need to have some freedom." he kissed me on my forehead as he got up off my bed "you'll enjoy it Bella im sure you will."

As Charlie left my room I decided that since it was getting late that I would go to bed and continue working on unpacking tomorrow, as I was getting ready for bed I took one last look at myself in the mirror I thought Forks would be changing me and after one day so far I am still the same old Bella.

As I was laying down in bed I thought to myself maybe Forks wont be so bad after all and I could already see a change in my parents they seemed almost happier and we have only been here a day imagine what several years could do. Renee was actually smiling, I hadn't seen Renee smile since I was a child, something was making her unhappy I didn't know what it was and we never spoke of it.

That night was the first time in years I have dreamt and not just any dream this dream was something that would stick with me forever, I could not see the faces of the people in my dream but they were unknown to me, but I will never forget them. When I awoke I had tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what it was but something in the dream made me cry almost to the point of hysterics. As I was wiping the tears from my face I noticed that the sun was already peaking in thought my windows I picked up my cell phone wondering what time it was, it was ten in the morning it was the first time since I found out that we were moving that I have actually been able to sleep through the whole night. When I opened the door to the hallway the smell of pancakes got my attention and when I got down stairs I discovered Renee and Charlie sitting around the bar in the kitchen.

"hey sweetie you want some pancakes" Charlie said " they're your favorite chocolate chip."

"sure dad ill take some." I said as I was sitting on a bar stool next to Renee.

"so Bella did you sleep well." Renee asked as she started taking a sip of her coffee

"yeah mom the best I've slept in a few days." I said as I eyed the plate of pancakes that Charlie had just placed in front of me and next to it was a glass of sunny d.

" well kido not trying to cut it short or anything but your mother and I have some things to do around town so we have to get ready, well be back in about an hour or two, do you think you could stay out of trouble in the big bad town of Forks for that long?" Charlie said as he was taking Renee's dishes and washing them

" yeah dad I think I can avoid trouble for a few hours, like seriously where do you think I would go and get in trouble, its not like I know anyone here."

Charlie and Renee left as I was washing my breakfast dishes, after I was finished I wondered what I would do since I didn't feel like unpacking more stuff just yet and we didn't have our cable or internet connected yet. Just then I decided I was going to check out the neighborhood. I went up stairs to get dressed and before I could even finish getting my things together to leave I hear a knock on the door wondering who that could be I ran down stairs, just to see someone I assumed was a local.

"can I help you?" I said as I opened up the door and saw a small group of teenagers standing on the front porch.

"you must be Bella Swan, Im Mike Newton, this is Lauren, Eric, and Angela. We just wanted to come and say hello."

"well I would be nice and invite you in but my parents aren't home right now and well as you can see by the stacks of boxes behind me we're still unpacking and the house is a mess maybe some other time you can come hang out or something" I said

They said there good-byes as I waved from the door and jus then I saw a car pull into the driveway right behind my mothers car not thinking about it I stepped off the porch thinking it was another resident of the town coming to introduce themselves to the chiefs family, and as I was walking closer I noticed that it was Charlie driving the car. When he got out of the car with a huge smile I realized that this car was mine.

"so how do you like it kido?"

"Oh my god dad its awesome thank you so much." I said as I was grabbing the key from him. This was the best thing that has happened to me, I had never thought that Charlie and Renee would be able to buy me a car.

Just then the sound of a door slamming next door got my attention and I saw a girl stumbling out the neighbors house not wanting to be nosy I keep my eyes on my car only taking a slight glance at the girl walking down the street on her phone.

The rest of Christmas vacation was rather boring, Renee and I spent most of our time finishing unpacking and Charlie had to start working so we didn't see much of him. It was the day before New Years Eve when I was sitting in the living room watching TV when I heard a knock on the door, as I got up I noticed that it was the nice lady from next door Esme I believe her name was. Once I opened the door I was taken back at how beautiful she was.

"hey sweetie is your mom home?" she said in the sweet soft voice of hers.

"yeah please come in." I said as I turned around "Mom we have a visitor" I yelled up the stairs.

" oh hello Esme what do I owe this pleasure" Renee said as she was walking down the stairs.

"oh I just came by to invite you and your family to our New Years Eve party tomorrow night, most of the town is invited so it will give everyone a chance to meet each other."

The conversation went on like that for over an hour but I left after ten minutes as they started talking about how good the schools were in Forks. While sitting on the back porch I saw the neighbors setting up some things in the yard, I assumed that it was things for the party, but what I noticed the most was that both sons were extremely good looking I could get used to living here if all the kids my age looked like that.

Just then I was jolted from my dream like state by someone trying to get my attention from the yard next door.

"excuse me miss, miss." the tall blonde god like man was saying

"oh hi im sorry I wasn't paying attention can I help you."

" yeah were trying to set up tables and a tent for our party tomorrow would you happen to have a screwdriver we could borrow"

"yeah ill go grab it and be right back" as I rushed into the house I was short of breath at just how handsome who I assumed was the good doctor was. As I handed him the screwdriver he started talking again/

" so are you coming to our little get together tomorrow it would be the perfect chance for you to get to know my sons Emmett and Edward and all of the other kids that you will be going to school with."

"yeah I think I will be going my parents want me to make friends here."

"well im sure you'll enjoy it and make lots of friends, well I must really be getting back to finishing set everything up."

Later that night I was trying to figure out what to wear to the party, I knew that I wanted to make a good impression on the people of Forks so I decided that I would need to go shopping tomorrow for something since everything I owned did not seem good enough for the wealthy of Forks.

That night I had another very vivid dream this one was in more detail. It was snowing on one of the twisted highways in the area and then there was an accident, and blood everywhere and that is when I woke up sweat and tears running down my face, I was in a total state of shock unable to move trapped in my own body not able to scream for help, just then something in my body let me finally get control of my self.

**Reviews make me a very happy person and the happier I am the more likely I am to write so please tell me what you think, I love all kinds of reviews good or bad……. PLS REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

_All things related to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers._

_Edwards POV_

_**It was time for the annual Cullen New Years eve party Daddy c and Esme invite all the residents of Forks what are worth inviting which is several hundred people, all of the guest sit outside in the tents that Emmett, Carlisle and I spent all day yesterday setting up. While the everyone is outside talking, drinking, and having a good time, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Emmett and I stay inside having our own little party since no one ever bothers us on new years eve since they are to drunk to care about anyone but themselves and who they are kissing at midnight we all sit in the living room playing poker, getting drunk and more often than not jasper and Alice end up hooking up in his car while Emmett and Rose go upstairs not to be seen again while I go scope out the ladies in the back yard seeing if there is anyone worth my time. This year would not be any different **_

_**The day of the party Esme has all of us running around setting up everything for her while she spends the whole day telling the caterers and bartenders where to set up. At ten the guest started showing up first the actual friends of the family followed by the people Esme invites so they don't feel left out. When I thought everyone had arrived we started to party in the living room when I heard the doorbell ring wondering who that was Emmett when and opened the door, when he came back into the living room I saw the new girl in all of her hotness, I really didn't know much about her but she sure knew how to be a tease with out even trying, I saw Emmett checking her out when he thought rose wasn't looking. That is one thing we have never had to worry about all of us were friends and nothing more, everyone would have sex but it meant nothing more than that, so it didn't matter if Rose caught Emmett checking her out cause its not like they were dating. **_

_**Bella's POV **_

_I wasn't totally hating the idea that I was being forced to go to the party I would get to mingle with some of the locals and of course those gorgeous Cullen men. While I was getting ready Renee called up the stairs that she was leaving for the party, that is when I realized I was running extremely late. It had taken me longer than I thought it would to find a decent store to go shopping, and once I found one I spent over two hours picking out the perfect outfit, just showing enough to make the boys want me, but not to much were I looked like a whore. _

_Thirty minutes later I was finally ready to go next door not knowing what to expect. I rang the doorbell expecting Carlisle or Esme to answer the door but instead I was greeted by the Tall muscular boy._

"_hey Bella you looking good tonight, come in and join our little party." he said with almost a little too much excitement. He slipped his arm through my elbow and lead me into the massive white living room. When I walked in I saw a group of people sitting on the coaches I recognized Edward right away sitting between to beautiful women, the first was a tall leggy blonde who looked like she had a major attitude problem, and the other was a short innocent looking woman, with short black spiky hair, and then there was a guy I had never seen before he had curly blonde hair was sitting at the far end taking a drink of something out of a bottle, but the think I noticed most of all was that the girl with the short spiky hair was running her fingers through his hair lovingly._

_The short one with spiky hair was the first one to get up and come towards me "well it is nice to meet you Bella my name is Alice. Oh my god I just love your outfit."_

"_You know what would look good on her" Emmett said "me"_

_I wasn't sure weather I should be flattered with that comment or be appalled and prepare to slap him. _

"_well Bella why don't you sit with us and have a few drinks." Alice said as she made Emmett sit up on the couch so I could sit down. _

_As I sat down next to Emmett he slipped his arm around my shoulder, and Alice handed me a drink, I didn't know what it was all I knew is that it tasted pretty good, after several drinks and what seemed like ages of Emmett whispering things in my ear, I saw Rose slam her drink down on the table and storm out of the has yelling several curse on her way out, and the whole house shook as she slammed the door. _

_Close to midnight I saw that Edward was barely able to stand up as he was walking up stairs with a leggy brunette that showed up, Jasper and Alice had disappeared out side a while ago leaving me with Emmett on the couch enjoying some drinks. Every time I was done with a drink Emmett would hand me another one._

"_hey its almost midnight I would love to be the first one you kiss for the new year." And before I knew it his lips were on my mouth and he was slowly and gently sucking on bottom lip forcing me to continue kissing him, then his hand slid up my side and he slowly started working his hand up until he was caressing my cheek as I started to relax he slipped his tongue into my mouth and that is when I lost it I couldn't help my self. His kisses were great and as things were getting ready to cross the line of no return I pushed him away. _

"_what are you doing, I cant do this here we have to stop."_

"_why don't we go upstairs to my room if you would be more comfortable there."_

"_no im sorry I cant do this I don't really know you and im not some whore who just opens her legs for everyone that comes along."_

_I got up and left I didn't want to look him in the eyes. I ran across the yard wanting to get as far away from Emmett and his drunken state before he had a chance to come after me if he even would. I quickly showered so I could go to bed before Charlie and Renee got in so that they would not know that I had been drinking. When I climbed into bed I could hear the voices from the people still at the party._

_I woke up to the beeping of monitors and voices in the distance I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital. What happened how did I get here, I looked around expecting to see Charlie or Renee but no one was there I was all alone. I tried screaming and suddenly I wasn't in the hospital anymore I was in my room, I had never had dreams so vivid before, but these were really starting to scare me._

_**Edwards POV**_

_When I woke up the next morning I saw an empty bottle of jack sitting on my nightstand, and then it all came back to me, the party last night was boring and at about eleven thirty I hooked up with Bridgett or what ever her name was I really didn't care to learn it and just then Emmett comes barging into my room._

"_hey bro guess what happened to me last night."_

_It was like I didn't already know he was all over Bella Swan last night I didn't need him to explain but I knew he would no matter if I said._

"_yeah we were making out then all of a sudden she pushed me off and ran out of the house, its weird no one ever rejects me."_

"_she turned you down" after hearing that I was thinking this girl might not be so bad I mean she just turned down Emmett and no one ever turns a Cullen down. That is when it came to me, Emmett and I enjoyed a good bet so why not since she obviously doesn't like him turn this into a bet " Hey Em I got an idea, why don't we make a little wager $150 to who ever can have sex with Bella swan first, no alcohol, no drugs, just our charm and good looks, so how does that sound brother." _

"_You know I cant turn down a bet that I know I will win."_

"_Cool not get the hell out of my room"_

_It was a Sunday so everyone stayed in and also the fact that school started the new semester the following day, Esme was working on her newest project designing a house for a multimillionaire who decided that he and his family needed to live in a small town with a good school system. Carlisle was in his study doing research on who knows what medical stuff. Emmett was out in the garage working on his jeep. While I decided I Haven't wrote and new music in a while so I sat down in front of my grand piano that was bought for my 16 birthday. The day went on like that until Esme announced that diner was ready._

_The next morning as I was leaving for school I saw Bella looking extremely tempting in the Forks school uniform she was defiantly going to turn more than a few heads. _

_**A/N sorry this took so long between school and getting ready for spring break I haven't had the time to write and I didn't really feel like it. PLS review reviews are better than making out with Emmett.**_


End file.
